


Chocolatier 1.5

by Puniyo



Series: Chocolatier [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: I'm a sinner x2, Kinky, M/M, more chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: Javi likes to take control. Yuzuru loved to be controlled.





	Chocolatier 1.5

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet derived from my passion for chocolate and from beloved fellow sinners. Enjoy ^^

And there he lay, naked, the velvety texture of the bed sheets caressing the toned muscles of his chest and his hard nipples each time he drew a longer breath, his ribcage ascending and descending like a balloon that was being constantly inflated and deflated. There was nothing covering him except for the _dark_ dance belt, that spared no efforts in hiding his defenseless butt cheeks. Perfect and round.

\- ‘I didn’t know you like kinky stuff.’

A slap. A light one. Like an ant’s bite.

\- ‘It’s _your_ fault for wearing the purple pants.’

Yuzuru chuckled. He knew how people talked about his Prince costume. How fans always focused their gaze on his lower half. How the other’s coaches would linger their eyes an extra one or two seconds on his ass. And there was _Javi_.

\- ‘It’s because _you_ like them.’

Another slap. This time slightly stronger. Like a cat’s bite.

\- ‘But I never said you could show it to others.’

But he had worn those pants in all his competitions this season. Others skaters noticed. Rippon noticed. Medvedeva noticed. Even Shoma and Nathan Chen noticed. Javi was the first one to fall under the spell though.

\- ‘Others don’t _touch_.’ – His body shivered from being exposed to the cold but his muscles quivered from excitement.

One more slap. This time much stronger. Like a dog’s bite. Yuzuru hissed at the pain.

\- ‘Don’t move.’ – Javier ordered, his voice low and dangerous, almost betraying the mask he had put on himself to hide his rising lust.

One final slap. The strongest of the blows. Like a tiger’s bite. Yuzuru cried this time, his hands grabbing the sheets, his knuckles turning white, unlike his butt cheeks.

Javier smirked. That was the best shade for the Japanese skater’s porcelain skin. A little hurt. A little damaged. A little tainted.

\- ‘Good boy.’ – Now, he took his time tracing small circles and serpentine patterns on the abused skin, his fingertips had long forgotten the sheer strength of all the assaults before, and now moved like a swan’s feather gracefully flowing in the spring breeze.

Yuzuru’s back arched, his grip on the sheets not softening nevertheless. His face was flushed at being exposed and controlled by Javier (which he secretly loved), and the fleeting memory of pain was now an escalating symphony of pleasure.

\- ‘ _Javi_ …’ – He didn’t know if it was a call of his partner’s name or a moan that shamelessly escaped his lips.

\- ‘Shss.’ – The Spanish skater demanded silence but he could still hear the rapid breathing of the man beneath him. His hands continued wandering in that familiar paradise but a new companion joined him. Yuzuru yelped at the warm moisture that touched his back and that slowly dripped and covered his bruised skin. A sweet aroma filled his nostrils. An _intoxicating_ scent.

\- ‘What is this Javi?’

\- ‘ _Chocolate_.’


End file.
